It Continues With a Gift
by Maya Kaminaga
Summary: Mungkinkah orang asing bisa menjadi seorang kekasih? Naruto mulai berteman dengan seorang Dokter hewan yang selama ini telah merawat dan menjaga kucing peliharaan kesayangannya. Pada saat perasaan mulai muncul di hati keduanya mereka berdua saling bertukar hadiah. [For #4LOVESHOTS #HarunatakiYu #STRANGERTOLOVER #2] / Sequel 'It Started With a Cat' by Barbara123/ RnR please


_**Disclaimer : All Character © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _Tittle : It Continues With a Gift_

 _Genre : Friendship, Romance._

 _Rate : T_

 _ **Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ONESHOOT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bekerja sebagai karyawan di bidang _Marketing_ tidaklah mudah, itulah yang dirasakan Naruto Uzumaki. Terlebih jika _boss_ setegas Tsunade Senju memberinya segudang pekerjaan hingga beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia begitu sibuk karena hampir setiap hari harus kerja lembur.

" _Itu karena darah marketing ada di dalam tubuhmu."_

Naruto teringat perkataan Kiba beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"…tapi bukan berarti semua pekerjaan harus dibebankan kepadaku, kan?"

"Harusnya kau senang karena itu berarti Tsunade _-sama_ begitu mempercayaimu. Siapa tahu setelah ini kau bisa naik jabatan dan naik gaji," kata Kiba sambil meletakkan segelas _espresso_ di atas meja Naruto.

" _Arigatou…"_ Naruto tersenyum kemudian menyeruput kopi panas yang dibuatkan Kiba.

Kiba sendiri meminum kopi miliknya sedikit demi sedikit. "Bagaimana dengan bahan persentasi untuk besok? Apa sudah selesai kau kerjakan?"

Naruto mengerang frustasi. Tidakkah Tsunade Senju mengerti bahwa dirinya juga manusia biasa yang bisa kelelahan dan kena _stress?_

"Ingatkan aku lagi tentang apa tema persentasinya, Kiba?"

" _Jacket— product_ terbaru di musim ini. Tsunade _-sama_ mengatakan kita harus menarik banyak konsumen untuk membeli produk-produk Perusahaan kita. Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ini, Naruto?"

"Aku hanya baru menulis ini, sama sekali belum mengerjakan intinya."

Naruto memperlihatkan _file-file_ miliknya pada Kiba.

Kiba mengernyit, rupanya Naruto baru menulis pembukanya saja. Kiba membaca _file-file_ tersebut.

.

 _Orang Jepang biasanya mempunyai beberapa kebiasaan/tradisi pada setiap musim._

 _Kapan waktu terbaik berlibur ke Jepang? Pertanyaan ini sering muncul diberbagai forum informasi wisata. Ada banyak sekali orang luar negeri yang ingin berlibur ke Negara Matahari Terbit ini. Di musim semi, mereka dapat melihat bunga Sakura dan menikmati segarnya udara Jepang yang hangat. Di musim panas, orang-orang Jepang bisa berlibur sepuasnya karena libur panjang, dan melihat festival hanabi atau kembang api yang menawan. Di musim dingin, kita dapat melihat festival salju di Sapporo dan bermain ski atau skateboard._

 _Lalu bagaimanakah dengan musim gugur di Jepang?_

 _Ada beberapa alasan di mana orang luar negeri sangat menyukai musim gugur di Jepang._

 _Pertama, ketika berbicara mengenai musim gugur di Jepang, mereka biasanya tidak ingin melewatkan_ _ **Momiji**_ _. Di musim gugur sambil berjalan-jalan menikmati udara yang mulai sejuk, mereka dapat melihat daun-daun pepohonan yang berubah warna menjadi kuning dan merah. Daun-daun ini adalah daun pohon momiji dan perubahan warnanya sering disebut 'kouyou'. Sama seperti menikmati keindahan musim semi, para tourist juga dapat menikmati keindahan warna pepohonan di musim gugur._

 _Keindahan 'kouyou' makin bertambah di malam hari dengan pencahayaan khusus atau light up. Dengan tata cahaya yang apik, kita bisa menyaksikan keindahan 'kouyou' di malam hari, menjadikan warna daun-daun bersinar bagaikan emas di tengah gelapnya malam._

 _Kedua,_ _ **Festival Api**_ _yang sangat spektakuler. Di beberapa lokasi, sejak pagi seluruh penduduk membawa batang kayu pinus setinggi 10 meter dengan berat lebih dari 3 ton menuju ke lapangan. Batang pohon pinus itu kemudian disusun menurut aturan khusus. Ketika malam tiba, sekitar pukul 20.00, Festival Api dimulai. Satu orang terpilih mulai membakar batang pinus satu persatu hingga seluruh batang pohon terbakar. Festival Api ini maksudnya untuk menghormati arwah leluhur yang tewas saat masa perang. Para tourist dapat menyaksikan kemegahan api yang menyala di tengah kegelapan malam._

 _Ketiga,_ _ **waktunya kuliner.**_ _Musim gugur mungkin menjadi musim favorit seluruh penduduk Jepang. Selain suhu udara yang sejuk, musim gugur menjadi musim panen banyak bahan makanan. Kita bisa mendapatkan beras, jamur matsutake, kacang kuri, buah-buahan dan bahan makanan lain dengan harga yang murah. Yang paling terkenal mungkin adalah jamur matsutake, yang menjadi ikon musim gugur di Jepang._

 _Keempat,_ _ **Festival di Universitas.**_ _Di musim gugur ada libur hari Budaya Nasional, dan biasanya banyak Universitas yang menggelar Festival Universitas saat hari libur ini. Para tourist bisa dapat dengan gratis masuk ke Universitas, melihat pertunjukan Budaya dan Music dari para mahasiswa/mahasiswi, juga sekaligus berkunjung dan melihat fasilitas dan system pendidikan di Campus seperti; Tokyo University, Tokyo Institute Technologi, Tokai University, dan banyak Universitas lainnya._

 _Kelima,_ _ **Festival Ikan Sanma**_ _. Ikan Sanma adalah ikon makanan laut di musim gugur. Pada musim ini ikan sanma sangat lezat dan gemuk, sehingga sangat enak disantap. Salah satu daerah di Tokyo, yakni Meguro, melaksanakan festival ikan sanma tiap musim gugur. Di sini para tourist dapat membeli ikan sanma dengan harga yang murah, lalu memanggangnya sendiri di atas arang._

 _Keenam,_ _ **Halloween.**_ _Para tourist dapat menyaksikan peringatan Halloween diseluruh kota. Pemuda-pemudi berdandan dengan mengenakan pakaian seram dan melakukan parade di spot-spot terkenal seperti Shibuya dan Roppongi. Kita juga bisa menyaksikan Festival Halloween di Universal Studio Japan Osaka atau Tokyo Disneyland._

 _Ketujuh,_ _ **Tokyo Girls Collection**_ _. Tokyo Girls Collection adalah pameran busana paling terkenal seantero Jepang. Para tourist bisa melihat wanita Jepang melenggak- lenggok di panggung sambil menunjukkan model busana dan aksesoris terkini. Tidak hanya pameran busana saja, kita juga dapat menyaksikan pertunjukkan music dan penampilan dari para Artis dan Actor terkenal di Jepang._

 _Kedelapan,_ _ **Tokyo Game Show.**_ _Di sini kita dapat mencoba semua permainan terbaru dan tercanggih secara gratis yang tentunya sangat menarik. Para tourist juga dapat bertemu dengan cosplay karakter di Game atau Anime, dan bisa mengambil foto bersama mereka._

 _Kesimpulan adalah, inilah kesempatan yang bagus untuk Perusahaan kita. Kita bisa melakukan promosi secara besar-besaran._

.

Kiba menghela nafas setelah membaca _file_ Naruto. "Persentasimu kali ini sangat buruk, nampaknya otakmu sedang tidak beres. Kau itu harus melakukan persentasi tentang cara menarik konsumen untuk membeli produk-produk kita di musim ini, bukan untuk melakukan promo wisata!"

"Itu kan belum selesai Kiba!"

"Jangan terlalu banyak menyampaikan hal-hal yang tidak penting! Langsung saja ke intinya!"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku mengerjakan bahan persentasinya! Aku ini sedang tidak bisa berpikir!"

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan wanita, kan, makanya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaanmu dengan baik?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku ini sedang tidak enak badan. Tsunade _-sama_ benar-benar menyiksaku. Memangnya dia pikir aku ini robot. Aku ini kan manusia biasa bukan sebuah mesin."

"Ha? Kau sedang sakit? Pantas saja hari ini kau terlihat tidak fit dan wajahmu juga kelihatan pucat sekali!"

"Aku mau pulang! Semua pekerjaan ini hanya membuat kepalaku semakin pusing! Kau harus membantuku, Kiba!"

"Baiklah, biar aku yang mengerjakan tugas persentasi itu untukmu. Aku akan meminta izin agar kau bisa pulang lebih awal."

" _Arigatou Kiba!_ Kau benar-benar sahabat baikku!"

 _ **ooOOItContinuesWithAGiftOOoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Daun-daun momiji berguguran di sepanjang jalan. Pohon-pohon momiji di sepanjang jalan terlihat begitu indah karena daun-daunnya yang beraneka warna; kuning, _orange_ , merah, bahkan cokelat.

Bulan lalu—September— cuaca di Jepang sangat ekstrim. Badai terjadi dibeberapa tempat, membuat suasana menjadi mencekam. Namun di bulan ini—Oktober— cuaca cukup bersahabat. Tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak pula terlalu panas.

Umino Iruka menampakkan ekspresi cemas ketika ia mendengar suara batuk-batuk dari jok belakang mobilnya. Dari kaca spion, ia bisa melihat murid kesayangannya tengah menggigil kedinginan. Muridnya tersebut terlihat begitu terganggu setiap kali dia batuk. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat. Bagi Iruka cuaca siang ini tidak terlalu dingin ataupun terlalu panas, tetapi sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi muridnya.

"Apa kau terlalu lelah bekerja atau apa sampai kau jatuh sakit begitu, Naruto?"

Pemuda yang tengah Iruka ajak bicara tersebut tersenyum tipis.

"Entahlah, tapi beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku memang sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Hampir setiap hari Tsunade _-sama_ memberiku bertumpuk-tumpuk pekerjaan sehingga aku harus lembur."

"Pantas saja, apalagi bulan lalu cuaca tidak terlalu bersahabat."

" _Gomennasai sensei_ padahal aku sudah dewasa tapi masih saja suka merepotkanmu."

"Aku hanya mengantarmu ke Dokter. Apanya yang merepotkan?"

Iruka masih fokus menyetir sambil sesekali melirik Naruto dari kaca spion. _Sweater_ lusuh yang dikenakan Naruto nampaknya tak cukup memberinya kehangatan. Iruka memarkirkan mobilnya.

Naruto menatap heran gurunya sewaktu masih SD itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti, _sensei?"_

Iruka mengambil kantong belanjaan dari jok samping dan melempar kantong belanjaan tersebut pada Naruto. Naruto reflek menangkapnya.

"Anggap saja itu hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku jadi jangan kau tolak!"

"Eh?"

"Bukanya hari ini tanggal 10 Oktober? _Otanjoubi Omedetou, Naruto-kun!"_

Iruka tersenyum sementara kedua mata biru Naruto terlihat berkaca-kaca, nampaknya pemuda itu terharu.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlihat begitu tersentuh?"

"Aku saja lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, tapi Iruka _-sensei_ kau mengingatnya. Kau bahkan adalah orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku."

"Aku membeli itu tadi, pakailah!"

"Jadi saat _sensei_ meminta izin padaku untuk pergi ke luar, kau membeli ini?"

"Ya, soalnya antrian pasiennya panjang sekali daripada aku mati kebosanan mending pergi belanja. Untung ketika aku kembali menjemputmu, kau sudah selesai diperiksa dokter jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu lagi dan kita bisa langsung pulang."

Naruto membuka kantong belanjaan tersebut. Rupanya Iruka memberinya sebuah mantel musim dingin yang modelnya terlihat sangat _stylish_. Mantel tersebut sepanjang paha, berwarna hitam, dan ada bulu-bulu putih dibagian kerahnya.

"Pakailah! Aku ingin tahu apa ukurannya pas untukmu atau tidak?!"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menuruti perkataan Iruka.

"Whoa! Mantel itu terlihat sangat cocok untukmu!"

" _Arigatou gozaimasu, Iruka-sensei."_

" _Iie._ Benar juga, apa yang dikatakan Kabuto _-sensei_ tadi?"

"Dia bilang aku harus _bedrest_ selama tiga hari. Kalau aku meminum obat yang diberikannya secara teratur aku akan sembuh dalam seminggu. Tapi untuk batuk-batuknya mungkin akan lebih lama sembuhnya, sebab itu tergantung cuaca, makanan yang kumakan, dan beberapa faktor lainnya juga. Dia juga bilang kalau aku harus banyak minum air putih, berhenti dulu makan _ramen_ dan buah mangga, bla-bla…" kata Naruto panjang lebar.

"Memang harus begitu kalau kau ingin cepat sembuh. Ingat, ya, jangan pernah melanggar nasihat Kabuto _-sensei!_ Satu lagi, berapa suhu tubuhmu sekarang? Apa sudah turun?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau ini… cepat periksa lagi dengan _thermometer!_ Kau membawa _thermometer-_ nya, kan?"

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu, _sensei!_ Aku ini bukan bocah empat tahun!"

" _Haha, gomen… gomen._ Kau itu sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri sejak kau masih kecil dulu makanya aku khawatir sekali."

"Aku ini cuma demam, flu, dan batuk. Lebay banget sih!"

"Kabuto _-sensei_ bilang kau juga kelelahan, makanya jangan terlalu banyak bekerja! Pikirkan juga kesehatanmu itu! Nah, sekarang cepat periksa suhu tubuhmu!"

Naruto menghela nafas dan menuruti perkataan Iruka. Iruka menunggu hingga _thermometer_ tersebut berbunyi _'Beep!'_ dan langsung merebut benda itu dari tangan Naruto. Kemarin malam suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi hingga mencapai 104.7 derajat _Fahrenheit_ , syukurlah kali ini suhunya sudah mulai turun hingga 103.2 derajat _Fahrenheit._

"Yah, masih lumayan tinggi tapi setidaknya tidak separah kemarin malam."

"Aku merindukan Nekoneko. Apa kabarnya, ya?"

"Kau tenang saja, Naruto. Nekoneko pasti baik-baik saja. Dia kan dirawat oleh ahlinya. Sekarang ini, lebih baik kau perhatikan kesehatanmu sendiri."

"Aku menemukan Nekoneko pada bulan Juni. Saat itu umurnya masih 3 bulan, sekarang sudah bulan Oktober berarti Nekoneko sudah berumur 7 bulan. Waktu sedang demam tinggi aku bermimpi buruk."

"Mimpi seperti apa?" tanya Iruka terlihat cemas. Ia khawatir Naruto bermimpi tentang kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Badannya terlihat gemetar.

' _Apa dia sedang menangis?'_

"Nekoneko… dia dikawinin banyak kucing jantan! Huhu, sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkanku padahal selama ini dia tidak pernah lepas dariku."

Iruka _sweatdrop._ Ia pikir apa? Ekspresi Iruka langsung berubah masam saat itu juga.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang Ayah _over protective_ yang akan ditinggal anak perempuannya menikah. Astaga Nekoneko itu cuma kucing, Naruto! Cuma kucing!"

" _Demo…_ hiikz… hiikz… aku sayang Nekoneko!"

"Ya ampun, makanya cepat menikah sana! Kau terlihat mengenaskan!"

"Aku baru menginjak usia 24 tahun, masih terlalu muda untuk menikah!"

"Setidaknya carilah seorang kekasih! Kau sudah berumur 24 tahun tapi belum pernah pacaran! _Kami-sama_ kenapa muridku yang satu ini bodoh sekali?"

" _Please_ deh _Iruka-sensei_ , jangan lebay!"

Iruka tak menghiraukan ocehan muridnya. Ia kembali berbalik badan dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Naruto terus menggumamkan nama ' _Nekoneko'_ hingga dia tertidur, sementara Iruka yang masih fokus menyetir tersenyum. Biarpun Naruto sudah dewasa, dia masih terlihat polos kalau sedang tidur.

"Cepatlah cari seorang kekasih, anakku! Kau itu sudah cukup umur untuk menikah. Setidaknya kalau kau sudah punya pacar, kau tidak akan kesepian lagi."

.

.

Iruka membangunkan Naruto begitu mereka sampai di kediaman Naruto. Saat mereka hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan tetangga Naruto memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada pemuda itu.

"Apa ini, Bibi?" tanya Naruto.

"Paket untukmu! Saat aku sedang menyapu halaman seorang petugas menanyakan, apa benar ini alamatmu? Aku menjelaskan pada pemuda itu kalau kau sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kubilang padanya, titipkan saja padaku dan pasti akan aku sampaikan."

"Terimakasih banyak, Bibi," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Bibi itu membalas senyuman Naruto kemudian undur diri.

Iruka langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memasak bubur. Ia yakin muridnya itu pasti akan makan _cup ramen_ lagi makanya ia putuskan untuk membuatkan Naruto bubur.

Di ruang tengah Naruto membuka paket itu. Rupanya isinya adalah _Sweater_ _Wol_ berwarna abu-abu dan juga selembar surat. Naruto yang penasaran merobek amplop surat tersebut kemudian membaca isinya.

 _._

 _Naruto, apa kau masih sibuk? Nekoneko sudah sangat merindukanmu. Sudah beberapa bulan ini kau tidak datang untuk menjemputnya. Aku tidak keberatan merawatnya sampai kapan pun tapi aku khawatir Nekoneko akan stress karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan tuannya. Jadi kapan kau bisa menjemputnya, Naruto?_

 _Hari ini Nekoneko sangat rewel. Dia terus mengeong-ngeong lama dan kaki belakangnya berjalan di tempat, suara mengeongnya kadang menjadi berat dan keras. Nekoneko juga lebih manja padaku, kadang suka berguling-guling. Bila kupegang dibagian punggung, tepatnya di atas pangkal ekornya akan melengkung ke samping badannya. Nafsu makannya juga jadi berkurang. Bulu tubuhnya bersinar, dan bentuk tubuhnya menjadi bulat dan subur. Gerak-geriknya juga lincah. Nekoneko sering menggeser-geserkan tubuhnya ke dingding dan berguling-guling._

 _Apa kau tau arti dari tanda-tanda itu? Kalau kau tidak tahu akan aku jelaskan! Nekoneko sedang mengalami birahi pertamanya. Usia 7 bulan itu masih terlalu muda untuk kucing betina kawin. Jika Nekoneko kawin diusia semuda ini, nantinya akan beresiko. Dia bisa saja mengalami keguguran karena masih dalam usia yang rentan. Atau kalaupun dia bisa melahirkan anak-anaknya dengan selamat, dia akan mengabaikan anaknya itu. Jadi kita tunggu saja sampai Nekoneko birahi untuk kedua kalinya. Pokoknya Nekoneko jangan dikawinkan dulu sebelum usia satu tahun. ^_^_

 _Naruto tak kusangka kalau ternyata temanku—Shikamaru adalah sahabatmu juga. Sejak kita bertemu di Festival Hanabi, kita berdua mulai berteman. Dan sebagai seorang teman, kurasa hal yang wajar jika aku memberimu hadiah. Kalau tidak salah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto! Cuaca mulai dingin, jaga kesehatanmu, ya?! Maaf karena aku hanya bisa memberimu Sweater ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, lalu kita rayakan hari ulang tahunmu bersama Nekoneko dan juga teman-teman, sayangnya aku sendiri lumayan sibuk dengan pekerjaanku._

 _PS: Nekoneko menunggumu menjemputnya._

 _ **Salam**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto langsung melongo. Ia membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Kau tau bukan Nekoneko, aku ini belum siap kehilanganmu tapi kenapa kau sudah birahi? AHHH! TIDAAAKKK! NEKONEKO…!"

' _Praaang!'_

Iruka yang baru saja selesai mencuci beras dan mengambil panci langsung menjatuhkan pancinya. Ia kaget mendengar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Dengan panik Iruka berlari ke ruang tengah karena takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada murid kesayangannya itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Iruka melongo saat mendapati Naruto tengah mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. Ia pun menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Nekoneko…. Dia sedang birahi!"

Iruka langsung terjengkang jatuh di tatami dengan tidak elit. Dia pikir ada apa? Ternyata lagi-lagi cuma masalah kucing. Kalau saja saat ini Naruto sedang tidak sakit pasti sudah ia hajar habis-habisan. Naruto hampir saja membuatnya jantungan dan hal itu ternyata cuma gara-gara kucing betina peliharaan Naruto? Yang benar saja!

Naruto memang memungut seekor kucing liar empat bulan yang lalu. Kucing betina berbulu putih itu memang sangat lucu dan manis tapi Iruka tak menyangka sampai seperti ini Naruto menyayangi kucingnya. Dengan sigap, Iruka langsung memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan menatap mata _sapphire blue_ Naruto dengan mata cokelatnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku turut berduka cita. Yang sabar, ya, Naruto! Setiap makhluk ciptaan Tuhan pasti ada kalanya ingin kawin. Kalau kau tidak ingin ditinggalkan Nekoneko, atur saja agar Nekoneko melahirkan di sini dan setelah itu kau masih bisa merawat Nekoneko beserta anak-anaknya."

"Mana mungkin! Rumahku sekecil ini dan gajiku perbulan juga tidak terlalu besar, mustahil aku bisa menghidupi lebih dari seekor kucing!"

"…."

"Tidak kusangka Nekoneko sudah birahi. Huaa! Aku tidak tega Nekoneko dikawinin banyak kucing jantan yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Walau bagaimana pun selama ini aku sudah merawat Nekoneko dengan baik."

"Itu masalah kecil. Kau kan bisa mengawinkan Nekoneko dengan pejantan pilihan. Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat! Pergi ke kamarmu dan tidurlah! Aku akan membangunkanmu setelah buburnya matang!"

Naruto terbatuk-batuk lagi. Rasa pening di kepalanya semakin bertambah gara-gara dia memikirkan Nekoneko. Nampaknya dia memang butuh istirahat dan tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran. Naruto tersenyum kemudian menuruti perkataan Iruka.

.

.

Sakura Haruno menguap sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Hari ini dia lumayan lelah karena pasiennya banyak. Menjadi seorang Dokter hewan ternyata tidaklah mudah, apalagi jika harus mengurusi kucing betina yang sedang birahi. Bagaimanapun Sakura akan mencegah Nekoneko kawin karena ia baru mengalami birahi pertamanya. Ia sudah bertekad akan mengawinkan Nekoneko jika usia kucing betina itu sudah 1 tahun.

Sakura beranjak ke _pantry_ untuk menyeduh kopi. Dia tidak boleh tertidur karena masih banyak pekerjaan. Usai menyeduh _Cappuchino_ -nya, Sakura kembali ke sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak kucing. Hari ini Sakura sengaja mengurung Nekoneko di sebuah kandang untuk menghindari kucing jantan mengawininya.

Nekoneko berguling-guling di dalam kandang.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak tega tapi ini kan demi Nekoneko juga. _"Gomen ne_ , Nekoneko, tapi kau belum waktunya untuk kawin."

Nekoneko mulai mengeong-ngeong. Mata zamrud Sakura berkaca-kaca. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Nekoneko seperti itu.

Sakura berbalik badan. Kalau dia terus memandangi Nekoneko lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa ia langsung mengeluarkan Nekoneko dari kandangnya kemudian membiarkan kucing betina itu kawin dan hamil. Sakura berjalan ke arah sofa lalu duduk santai di sana. Ia membuka jas putih kebesarannya kemudian menikmati Cappuchino buatannya.

"Apa hari ini Naruto akan datang?"

"Naruto bilang beberapa bulan terakhir ini dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Pasti dia kecapekan karena masih harus bekerja keras di musim seperti ini. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa sejak tadi dia malah memikirkan Naruto? Mungkinkah dia merindukan pemuda Itu?

' _Tok! Tok! Tok!'_

Sakura tersentak saat pintu ruangan diketuk. Hari ini hari Sabtu. Seharusnya ia libur tetapi karena Shizune mengatakan kalau hari ini sedang banyak pasien, Sakura terpaksa datang ke Klinik untuk memeriksa dan merawat pasien-pasiennya itu.

"Hari ini hari libur. Apa yang datang itu Naruto, ya?"

Sakura lekas mengenakan jas putihnya kemudian beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Sakura tersenyum tapi kemudian senyumannya menghilang begitu ia tahu siapa yang datang. Entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa karena bukan Naruto yang datang.

"Kupikir siapa? Ternyata itu kau _, pig!"_

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh ke sini _, forehead?_ Atau jangan-jangan kau ini sedang menunggu seseorang? Iya, kan, ayo mengaku saja!"

" _Urusai!_ Sudah, katakan ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

Ino Yamanaka menyerahkan paket berukuran kecil pada Sakura. "Ada paket untukmu?"

"Dari siapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Buka saja sendiri, aku harus segera kembali ke meja _Receptionist_."

" _Okay. Arigatou, Ino."_

"Mm..!"

Ino sudah pergi dan Sakura langsung membuka paketnya. Kotak kecil itu rupanya berisi asesoris yang sangat indah. Sebuah kalung perak dengan _pendant_ berbentuk bunga Sakura.

"Whoa! Cantiknya!" kata Sakura terkesan.

Sakura menemukan selembar kertas terlipat di dalam kotak. Sakura mengambil kotak tersebut dan membukanya.

.

 _Konichiwa, Sakura-chan! Maaf baru bisa membalas suratmu._

 _Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu karena selama ini kau sudah merawat Nekoneko. Kalung itu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku. Maaf karena bahannya bukan terbuat dari platina soalnya aku belum gajian, hehe._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura-chan? Nekoneko bagaimana? Apakah dia masih rewel?_

 _Aku minta maaf karena belum bisa menjemput Nekoneko. Apa kau tidak keberatan menjaganya selama beberapa hari lagi?_

 _PS: Arigatou Gozaimasu untuk kado-nya. Aku suka modelnya yang stylish. Aku pasti akan mengenakan Sweater ini dan menjaganya baik-baik._

 _ **Salam**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_

.

Sakura langsung menghela nafas setelah membaca surat tersebut. "Apa dia sesibuk itu? Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah tidak peduli pada Nekoneko? Tidak! Tidak mungkin Naruto bosan pada Nekoneko apalagi memubuangnya, kan?"

Sakura yang khawatir dengan nasib Nekoneko, akhirnya menelepon seorang temannya yang juga kekasih Ino—Shikamaru Nara.

" _Moshi-moshi?"_

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Shikamaru! _Ano,_ apa aku… emh, apa aku boleh meminta nomor ponsel Naruto?"

"Lho… memangnya saat dia mengisi data untuk menitipkan Nekoneko di sana, dia tidak mencantumkan nomor kontaknya?"

"Dia hanya mencantumkan nomor telpon rumahnya dan juga nomor kantor tempat dia bekerja."

" _Mendokusai_. Ya sudah, nanti akan kukirimkan _via email."_

" _Etto… Shikamaru!_ Apa kau tahu, kenapa Naruto belum menjemput Nekoneko?"

"Dia sedang sakit."

"Ha? Sakit apa?" tanya Sakura mendadak panik.

" _Cold, fever, cough._ Kenapa suaramu terdengar khawatir begitu? Jangan-jangan kau mulai tertarik padanya?"

"Tidak!"

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Sama sekali tidak, Shikamaru!" tegas Sakura yang langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Meskipun ia berkata seperti itu tetapi saat ini ternyata Sakura sedang _blushing._

" _SHIKAMARU NO BAKA!"_ teriak Sakura, membuat beberapa ekor kucing di dalam ruangan mengeong secara serantak.

" _Gomen,_ aku tidak berteriak pada kalian!"

Sakura berjalan ke dekat jendela. Ia memandangi pepohonan yang daun-daunnya berguguran. Hujan daun momiji benar-benar terlihat indah. Warna momiji mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka berdua hanyalah orang asing. Naruto si pemilik Nekoneko sedangkan dirinya adalah Dokter hewan yang selama ini menjaga dan merawat Nekoneko.

Pertemuan mereka di _Festival Hanabi_ beberapa bulan yang lalu merupakan pertemuan mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Sakura tak menyangka kalau ternyata Naruto Uzumaki adalah teman dari temannya—Shikamaru Nara.

Sejak itu ia sepakat untuk tidak memanggil pemuda itu 'Uzumaki _-san'_. Naruto sendiri juga sepakat untuk tidak memanggilnya 'Dr. Haruno'. Mereka memutuskan untuk memanggil nama masing-masing tanpa embel-embel _–san,_ dan sejak saat itu mereka mulai berteman tetapi mereka masih saja jarang bertemu dan bertatap muka.

 _ **ooOOItContinuesWithAGiftOOoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hari ini ada _Festival Budaya_ di _Konoha University_ , Shikamaru mengundang Naruto untuk datang.

Naruto sendiri memutuskan untuk datang bersama Kiba Inuzuka. Ia memang ingin datang karena _Konoha University_ juga merupakan Universitas di mana Sakura tengah melanjutkan _S2-_ nya. Naruto sudah bertekad untuk mengejar Haruno Sakura dan mendekati gadis itu. Bagaimana pun hatinya sudah dicuri oleh seorang Haruno Sakura dan Naruto ingin sekali melakukan pendekatan pada Sakura. Sayangnya mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk sehingga jarang sekali bertemu.

Naruto akan datang ke Klinik setiap jam 6-7 pagi sedangkan Sakura baru datang ke Klinik pukul 10.00 a.m dan sore harinya saat Naruto hendak menjemput Nekoneko, Sakura sudah pulang karena harus kuliah malam. Rasanya susah sekali untuk bertemu dan bertatap muka dengan gadis musim semi itu. Terlebih semenjak beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Naruto terpaksa menitipkan kucing kesayangannya pada Sakura karena setiap hari dia harus lembur dan esoknya harus kembali berangkat ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali. Gara-gara kesibukkannya itu pula, Naruto sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Guk! Guk!" Akamaru menggonggong saat melihat Shikamaru menghampiri mereka bersama Ino.

Naruto jadi semakin merindukan kucing peliharaannya karena Kiba membawa anjing peliharaannya ke _Festival Universitas._

.

.

Sakura kebingungan mencari Nekoneko yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, padahal ia hanya membeli makanan untuknya sekaligus untuk Nekoneko, itu pun hanya sebentar tetapi tiba-tiba saja kucing berbulu putih itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Festival membuat _Campus-_ nya sangat ramai hingga ia semakin sulit menemukan Nekoneko.

Sakura mulai menangis karena meskipun ia sudah mencari Nekoneko selama 45 menit, kucing itu tak juga ia temukan. Sakura merasa bersalah padahal Naruto sudah mempercayakan Nekoneko kepadanya tetapi dia sendiri malah menyia-nyiakan kepercayaannya itu. Bagaimana kalau pemuda itu marah padanya? Naruto sangat menyayangi Nekoneko dan baginya Nekoneko itu tidak tergantikan. Namun dengan bodohnya Sakura malah menghilangkan kucing itu.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon momiji. Ia sudah lelah mencari Nekoneko ke sepenjuru _Campus,_ tetapi hingga kini Nekoneko belum juga ia temukan. Sakura melepas kalung pemberian Naruto kemudian meletakkan kalung itu di telapak tangannya. Ia terus memandangi _pendant_ bunga Sakura hingga air matanya menetes membasahi _pendant_ tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf."

"Kau meminta maaf untuk apa, Sakura _-chan?"_

' _Deg!'_ Sakura tersentak, ia mendengar suara Naruto.

Sakura menutup kedua mata dan telinganya rapa-rapat. Ia pasti sedang berhalusinasi karena rasa bersalah.

"Meong!"

Sakura reflek membuka matanya saat mendengar suara Nekoneko. Perasaan Sakura bercampur aduk melihat Nekoneko ada dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Tiba-tiba saja Nekoneko berlari padaku, nampaknya Nekoneko sudah mengenali bauku dan dia langsung menjilat-jilati wajahku. Kau pasti merindukanku, ya, Nekoneko?"

"Nya!"

"Maaf, ya, Sakura _-chan_. Kau pasti kewalahan mencarinya."

Sakura langsung menghambur kepada Naruto, membuat Nekoneko terhimpit diantara Naruto dan dirinya. "Kupikir… kupikir kau hilang Nekoneko. _Yokatta!"_

Naruto tersentak saat tiba-tiba Sakura berlari ke dalam pelukannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Di bawah pohon momiji yang daun-daunnya berguguran kisah mereka baru saja dimulai.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Heaven and Earth**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n: Hello, minna-san! Salam NaruSaku! ^^ Ini adalah story ke-2 dari Group Harunataki Yu. Gomen jika story-nya tidak menarik, kurang memuaskan, dan lain-lain._

 _Mind to Review? Arigatou Gozaimasu :D_


End file.
